


Five Times Morgana & Arthur Kissed

by SwordoftheJedi



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordoftheJedi/pseuds/SwordoftheJedi
Summary: Morgana and Arthur grew up together and have always been close. This is a fic about five times some sort of kiss was involved during their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, whenever I write Arthur & Morgana it's an AU where Morgana is Gorlois' & Vivienne's daughter, making her only Uther's ward. This came about from a 'Five Times Kissed' meme on tumblr. Enjoy!

It had been only a couple months since Morgana had last visited Camelot with her father, though it seemed far longer for Morgana. She had friends at Cornwall, but they were all daughters of Lords who cared for stories of romance, while Morgana was far more intrigued by stories of adventures and battle. For that reason, she looked to Prince Arthur as her closest friend. While Morgana searched for him she made a pit stop at the garden. As she reached to move one of the flowers close enough to smell, her hand got caught on the rose bush. She drew her hand back and went to wipe it on her gown, but a hand caught hers. “You should be more careful,” the eight year old prince said, tearing a bit of his tunic before tying it around her hand. Then he kissed the fabric over the cut. “After all, a lady shouldn’t be going and getting cuts. Then she won’t impress any of the knights or lords,” he smirked teasingly.

It was Morgana’s first day as Uther’s ward. She had been okay for most of the day. It was when she was sitting in the chamber she’d been given when the realisation that her father was truly gone hit her. She could no longer hold back the tears and it was during that time when Arthur entered to escort her to dinner. Arthur being the way he was, went to her side immediately. Normally she would brush him off, claiming she was fine. She couldn’t find the strength to do so, however, and instead leaned against him for comfort. He spoke soothing words and kissed the side of her head. She’d not been so thankful he was there as she was that day.

Arthur and Morgana had left the horses tied to trees, taking to racing on foot instead. They knew the woods almost as well as they did the palace, so it was normally no problem for them to maneuver about. Of course it was difficult to pay attention when you were looking behind you to throw sarcastic remarks. Which is exactly what Morgana was doing when her foot caught on a stray root by a small, smooth hill. She began to fall and Arthur caught her arm. She ended up pulling him over the hill as well. The pair rolled down the hill until they hit the bottom, neither of them being hurt. Morgana laughed for a minute or so before realising how they’d landed. Just as she was about to shoot off a snarky comment, Arthur leaned down to kiss her. She moved her head just enough that he caught the corner of her lips. Being 16, she’d long since realised how things would go. Arthur would have to marry someone the king chose for an alliance, as would she. She didn’t want to fall in love with him when it could so easily be taken away.

Arthur and Merlin had been gone for three days and Morgana had barely slept a wink. The night before they’d left, she’d had a nightmare that ended with Arthur’s death. She was utterly terrified that this trip would have that outcome. She chewed on the inside of her lip and paced the length of her chamber. When she heard hoofbeats, she immediately ran to the window. She was struck with immense relief when she saw that Arthur was safe. She practically ran out to the courtyard as he and Merlin dismounted their horses. Without giving it much thought, she ran to him and pressed her lips to his. She’d been overwhelmed with relief and paid no heed to the thoughts in her mind about falling in love just to have it taken away.

In the last couple of minutes, before Morgana threw herself in between Mordred and Arthur and one of their blades pierced her chest, she found herself regretting everything she’d done in the last few years. How could she have allowed herself to be manipulated to the point of such bitterness? To the point where she convinced herself that she hated Arthur? As a child he was her absolute best friend. As they grew to adolescence she found herself falling in love with him. Then she’d ruined it all because she was so fearful that her magic would make him hate her. As she found herself in Arthur’s arms, knowing that she would die, all she wanted was to take it all back. “Arthur,” she spoke weakly. “Don’t hold any of this against Mordred. He did what he did because he lost someone he loved. I can understand that and I hope that you can to. I’m so sorry. For everything. You should know, that deep in my heart, despite what I did and said, I have never stopped caring for you. I hope, that you can forgive me,” she told him. Then she weakly pressed a soft but loving kiss to his lips. When she broke the kiss her hand caressed his cheek before falling back down at her side.


End file.
